


Shooting Star

by Sweatandwoe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Affection-Starved Din Djarin, Eventual Smut, F/M, He's never had someone just be nice to him who wasn't gonna betray him, Not Beta Read, Rating will change, Reader and Din Djarin are care lords, Reader is from our world, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Touch-Starved Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatandwoe/pseuds/Sweatandwoe
Summary: “By holding onto the bounties. And making sure they only want lives ones.” She turned her head towards a small group of others. “Like the child, over there.”You glance towards it and felt your mouth drop open. You know you’re dreaming now. It must be. Because, because – that can’t be real.Looking over in the small group, you can see BabyfuckingYoda.--Reader from our world, that gets caught up in the mix of what’s going on with Mando and Baby Yoda. However Reader is an ultimate care lord, but so is Din Djarin. A story about an affection starved Mando and a contender for galaxy’s best babysitter.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 30
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

The shooting star was still flying overhead. It seemed so close, you could reach up and touch it. Only when you did, did you realize how far away it was. 

Blinking, you lifted your throbbing head. A groan left you as you did. Everything hurt as you moved even slightly. Your shoulders and neck ached as you craned your head to look around. It was dark, but you could feel warm dirt beneath your hands. It just appeared to be rocks and dirt, the colour unknown in the darkness. You blinked again and looked back up at the sky. 

The star was gone. 

Slowly you moved to stand, your body aching. A tremble ran through you. Where were you? This wasn’t… This was not anything like your home. It looked to be the middle of a rocky desert, and though nothing seemed overtly recognizable, it seemed oddly familiar? 

Slowly you moved, gazing around as much as you could, trying to find any identifiable landmarks. “Hello?” You croaked out, voice rough with pain. You walked forward, achingly slow until you reached one of the larger rocks, easily much taller than you. Its texture was oddly smooth. “Is anyone there?” You called again, gaze searching. 

And then you heard it. A slow beeping noise. One that seemed to be getting… faster? You peered around, heart hammering. You shouldn’t have shouted. What was that beeping? It was getting louder. And faster. And loud-

You almost screamed when a figure jumped down in front of you, from over top the rock. It spoke harshly in a language you did not understand, and when you peered at its face, you let out a cry. 

The face wasn’t human. It had green scaled skin, with frills of sharp green around the cheeks and horns protruding its chin and forehead. It spoke harshly again and raised what looked like a small black remote. It was flashing brightly red with a fast beep. It spoke again, raised its hands and you held out your own in an attempt at defense.

And then there is metal around your wrists. You glance down to see metal cuffs that the not-human, had placed upon you. It gave a tug, “Wait, what is- “You are answered with a smack on the arm, but not with a hand. You could see the tip of a pistol, and it began to nudge you. You swallowed thickly and remained silent as the being walked you out of the desert. 

It was not a far walk but, your legs and arms ached as you both arrived into an encampment, and you received a few more hits on the arm with the pistol-like gun as you slowed. You had sweat through your shirt, but there was little relief with it. There is a small cheer from some of the others, all look like the creature that found you, some with just brown skin, but there was one in the centre that was all grey. 

You are nudged towards the grey being. Their eyes are pure black, and when they smile you could see their sharp teeth. They had no horns, only the small frills on the side of their cheek. And knives that were holstered in along their chest jacket. “What is this?” It took a moment to realize that you could understand them. Their voice was high and feminine sounding. The green one spoke harshly, and you could just make out the widened eyes as the grey one came to look at you again. They take you by the arm, but the pressure is far less rough than before. “Let’s get her inside.” 

You are brought inside of their little compound, and the temperature dropped once you got into it. Your body ached as the last bits of the heat seemed to leave. Several of the beings raise their heads, all looking to be the same species as the one who had first found out. Just slightly different in colour and head ornaments. “Water.” The grey one spoke, loudly. They turned to you and smiled pointedly once more. “I’m sure you’re thirsty, yes?” 

You gave a small nod, too parched and tired to say anything else. Another creature, smaller than the grey with brown colouring and several horns and no frills, came and brought a canteen. They grunted something, and the grey one waved them off dismissively. Then opened the canteen to bring it to your mouth. 

At the touch of water, they did not have to encourage you to drink. You drank deeply, until you had to pull away to breathe. Panting as you eyed the non-human who was staring at you. That smile still in place. 

“Quite thirsty. Not used to the temperate of Arvala-7, I take it?” The voice purred out, lips curved mockingly at you. “No. Your bounty hasn’t been claimed in some time. On the run?” 

“I-I’m not a bounty?” You stuttered, staring at them. Arvala-7? What in the fuck was that? 

They laughed, a high-pitched sound and their frills fluttered when they did it. “You know that happens more than you think.” They said with a smile. “Didn’t even know they had a bounty puck or a fob. Must’ve done something wrong. Or maybe something more dramatic; someone’s lovesick with you.” They didn’t pause but didn’t wait for you to speak. “Well, it doesn’t matter now. We’ll be holding out here until its time for payment.” 

You stared at her, mouth started to open and close a few times before words came out. “You’re going to sell me?” 

They gave a small nod, grinning. “Of course.” They paused, moving to stand and drew you up as well with your cuffs. Your wrists were burning at it. “I should introduce myself. I am Chieftain of this Clan. Queen of this company. Coi Nizic.” She tilted her head at you. “I am known for always delivering… And getting more than the original price.” 

You grimaced as she gripped your cuffs harder once more. It was like she was wanting you to say something. When she drew them again, you winced and glanced up at her. “How do you get more than the original price?” 

“By holding onto the bounties. And making sure they only want lives ones.” She turned her head towards a small group of others. “Like the child, over there.” 

You glance towards it and felt your mouth drop open. You know you’re dreaming now. It must be. Because, because – that can’t be real. 

Looking over in the small group, you can see Baby _fucking_ Yoda. Just as tiny as he was in the show, however his ears are fluttering, and you can see large tears as he’s, what appears to be, held too tightly by one of the aliens. 

This wasn’t real; it couldn’t be real. You tried to remember what happened before the shooting star. What were you doing, what was going on. You spoke, trying to say anything. “That’s baby-“And then you felt a crushing force on your throat as you tried to say the word ‘Yoda’. You coughed, raising an arm to cover your mouth and Nizic let you with a laugh. 

“That is a baby, yes.” She glanced over at the child. “Bit of a brat though, damn thing won’t eat. Gotta force feed it.” 

Even in your panic, in your shock, hearing those words blazed something in your belly. You glanced back to see the child, looking horribly miserable. The words blurt out of your mouth before you can stop them. “I could do it.” You paused. “Feed him, I mean.” 

“So confident for a girl who can barely walk. Do you even have any child rearing experience?” There was a pause. Then Nizic turned to you, grinning. “That’s not a half bad idea, actually.” She called something in with a harsh noise, and the alien holding the child stood suddenly. You could hear the child’s whimper from where you were, and something in your stomach twisted at it. 

“You’ll care for the brat,” She picked up the child, who whimpered – again more of your stomach twisting. “And if anything happens to the little thing, know that I can keep you alive. But,” A pause with a smile that goes straight to hurting your stomach again. “I can just keep you there at that stage. At the bear minimum of life.” With that said, she walked back to you and held out the child. It hurt to raise your hands, but the child fell into them easily. “We’ll bring you rations, the brat sleeps in the back room and you can too. Think there’s still his ration bar from earlier.” 

Then you’re shoved, and you almost stumble, clutching the infant in your hands to your chest. You could feel him startle, tiny hands moving to clutch your shirt. A few of the aliens laughed, and you were shoved further towards a back room. 

Nizic stood at the door for a moment, grin like a serrated knife. “Remember what I said.” And before you can even think to ask her to remove the cuffs so you can feed the toddler properly, the door is shut in your face. 

The room is dark. There were no windows, and you could just make out the small little lights from the floating pod cradle. And you could only blink at it a few times, the reminder of what had happened. The truth crawled up your throat, threatening to emerge, but wouldn’t leave. Even as you gazed down at the toddler in your arms, you found not even the words ‘star wars’ could leave your mouth. 

You found that when you tried to describe your world, your home, that wouldn’t leave your throat either. Panic soaked into your skin again, breathing fast and staring ahead at nothing. What had happened before the star?

You were distracted again by the soft, curious coo that came from the infant. Then a little gurgle, coming from the tiny tummy. The little one was hungry. You remembered how they were force-feeding him, and you could see the small twitch in his ears. 

“Do you know where the rations are?” You asked softly, and the child said nothing. Just let out a whimper and you felt yourself melt and sigh, as you began to move around the room. 

It hurt to move, but you did so. You found a small cot, the pod was a nice light, and mostly walls at first. It took a few minutes to find the half-eaten ration bar, and then even more time to juggle the child around to find a comfortable way to feed him while your wrists were cuffed together. You had managed to settle with your back against the wall, knees raised so he could lay back on them, and breaking apart the ration bar into small pieces with your hands. 

“Here,” You raised your hand and smiled gently at the child. You held it just outside of his mouth. The child looked at it, then at you, then back to the food with a most confused expression. With a sigh, you plopped the small piece into your mouth, and began to chew. It was dry and tasted like dirt, but you forced yourself to pretend to be fine with eating it. “See, wasn’t so bad.” 

You held up a second piece, and the child looked curiously at it before finally reaching out to take an even smaller piece from it. Something warm filled your chest as the child ate, and then took another piece. 

After he was done, he let out a small yawn and you finished off the rest of the bar, forcefully chewing it down. You reached out gently to stroke one ear, and as you raised your arms, he moved to snuggle himself onto your chest. With a small sigh, you brought both hands to his back, rubbing small circles into it. “It’s okay, little one. It’ll be okay.” 

It didn’t take long for him to be out after that. And you leaned your head back against the wall, stretching out your legs. You’d test out the cot tomorrow. Your brain was still racing, with memories and thoughts of what was going on, but your body ached and craved sleep. 

Slowly you fell asleep, watching carefully for a few moments, and adjusting the child just slightly, before your eyes finally closed and a dreamless sleep took over you. 

\--

You pulled the little one close to your chest. He was letting out little whimpers, his ears twitching rapidly. “It’ll be over soon,” You did your best to assure. You ran your fingers over his ears, as he clutched at your clothes. 

This would be the third attack of this month, and probably the seventh overall since you had been brought here. Two months or so. You glanced down at your hands, now able to move freely. Walking around cuffed for a week hadn’t been fun, but once the mercenaries realized you were not leaving, they had removed them. 

They still would shove and bother, as much as they could in fact. But at least now, some of it seemed good natured. There was always a knot that seemed to grow in your stomach every time one tried to be nice to you, and you sheltered away to look over the child. It almost seemed like every time you tried to speak with someone that was not a toddler, you found yourself stumbling or choking on words. 

Two months had passed, and you still couldn’t speak about it. Anything from your world. Any whispers you tried to tell the child even, none could be passed on and he’d just tilt at you with a funny expression on his face. Which he tended to do a lot, since he was barely more than a toddler. 

You listened to blaster shots; it had been a little over five minutes. Usually things were done by now, with the mercs overpowering any bounty hunter that tried to make it in. Things usually always took longer whenever Nizic wasn’t there, checking in with other members of her clan and ensuring they were alright. 

Slowly you moved the child, rocking him side to side as he giggled and cooed. “Like that do ya?” You chuckled and began to sway around with the baby.

At least until you started hearing the machine gun go off. You jumped, and brought the baby up as he squealed. He moved to clutch your shirt again, and you let him. “Okay, hiding time.” As time had passed, several crates had been placed into this back room. For storage, at least that’s what the Nikto had told her. 

Gently you moved, until you found the one crate that had a hole on its side. One of the Nikto had dropped it, and the metal covering was leaning against it. “We’re gonna get nice and comfortable in here, okay?” You said gently, placing the child in the crate, before climbing into it yourself. Then you reached back out to grab the leaning piece, moving it with a few hard tugs to hide you both inside. 

It was cramped and dark. The child moved to rest on your chest, ears tickling your collar bone. “It’s okay little one, we’ll be- “ 

You could hear the machine gun, now much closer. Blasting at what sounded like – metal? And then you heard it, the loud thud as something heavy fell. You swallowed thickly and held the child closer. It cooed up at you, and you shushed it. 

You heard the call of a Nikto, then blaster fire. Only for a second or two. “Anyone else?” You heard a voice call. 

You took a deep breath. Memories flooded back to you. It was, him, you had forgotten this episode- 

There was the beeping sound again, the memory of the night you were found flooded you. You shifted in the crate, stroking the little one’s ears to try and soothe him and make sure he doesn’t cry out or whimper too loudly. Your heart hammered, speeding up as the Fob’s beeping did as well. 

He’s exactly right outside the crate. You press your back against the metal, trying to make yourself small. The child whimpered and then –

The sheet of metal is gone with one swipe, and you can see the metal clad boots. The ripped ends of a cape. And then he’s moving down, knees bending, blaster still in his hand. And you see the helmeted face, you see him-

The goddamn Mandalorian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the child was tucked in, he handed you a satchel. Filled with the rations no doubt. Then watched as you slid it over your shoulder. “Do I need to cuff you?” 
> 
> You shook your head. Keeping your hands free seemed far better. “No. I won’t run.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long this took. ;3; I got held up with work and it left me very unmotivated, hopefully will be able to write more as it slows down again. 
> 
> Thank you all for your lovely comments! Going to respond to a lot of them now, thank you all!

“I can either bring you in warm… or I can bring you in cold.” The warning came with the tilt of the blaster, moving to point at your face then flicking backwards, telling you to move forward. The Mandalorian stood back, standing up straight as you emerged. You moved slowly, as you held the toddler in your arms.

“Ah, both bounties are here.” A voice with a cybernetic tone came up and you glanced up to see a droid. Ig-something, if you recalled correctly. And you also recall-

You held the baby tightly to your chest, as you stood. The Mandalorian seemed to pause at the droid’s statement. “Both bounties?” The baby let out a coo then, and the helmet snapped towards your direction. You were aware of just how much taller he was, then as the metal seemed to glower over you. You let the little one peak away from your chest, one green ear flopping out as you tilted his face. He let out a gurgle and began to gaze around at all the new shiny metal, his tiny fist curled up in his brown robes. 

The metal clad man turned to the droid. “Wait, they said 50 years old. Neither of them-“

“Species age differently.” The droid stated, turning its head onto you and the child. “Perhaps the child could live many centuries.” The child let out a small coo, and you moved to hide their face. Only to find the Ig unit’s blaster arm on your own. “Sadly, we’ll never know.”

The Mandalorian pressed his hand onto the arm before you could yell, only a strangled noise leaving your throat as you clutched the child. It lowered, the droid turning to look at the Mando, whose head was tilted down at the child then back up to the droid. “No. We’ll bring them in both alive.”

“The commission was quite specific.” The droid’s head turned back to you. And this time it’s rifle arm wasn’t aimed at you, but at the child. “Only the human needs to be brought in, and in a relatively unharmed state. The asset was to be,” You heard the click of the safety. “Terminated.” Your hands come to cover the child, and you moved to turn your back.

You heard a shot and felt no pain. And then heard the thud, as heavy metal hit the ground. You turned slowly to see the Mandalorian sliding his blaster back into the holster. You let out a sigh of relief, “Thank you.” You turned the child away from your chest, and he stretched out his arms in glee and then gazed up at the bounty hunter. When the helmet tilted, they let out a happy coo and reached out with a tiny hand.

You watched as the Mandalorian stood for a moment. Then you realized his head was slightly tilted at you, and you gave a small nod, and held out the child a little more. A gloved finger came up and the child gurgled happily as he held it.

“Are there any belongings you need?” He asked, not lifting his helmet from the child.

“His cradle. It’s a hovering one, shaped like an egg,” You turned your head towards it, currently not in its hover state and just resting on top of some boxes. “There should be some rations next to it.” 

The Mandalorian turned, and the child let out a sad coo as the finger was taken away from him. You pressed a kiss to their wrinkled forehead, and he cooed up at you then, momentarily distracted. You held him tightly still, blood thumping in your veins at the thought of almost losing him. You had seen the show, but it felt a lot different viewing it versus almost being covered in the child’s blood. 

“Got them.” Mando said, his voice bringing you back to reality. The cradle was next to him, hovering at his hip. His helmet tilted towards the child. “He should be safest here.” 

You gave a nod, and moved to place him in. It felt odd, you could feel Mando watching you, but even if you attempted to turn and see, you wouldn’t see his eyes. His brown eyes? As you tucked in the child, you tried not to think about it. That you knew what he looked like under the helmet. It felt very unsettling, perhaps due to the fact you knew what would happen if he found out you knew. You remembered the scene in the show when it was revealed. You tried not to glance at the droid at that memory. 

Once the child was tucked in, he handed you a satchel. Filled with the rations no doubt. Then watched as you slid it over your shoulder. “Do I need to cuff you?” 

You shook your head. Keeping your hands free seemed far better. “No. I won’t run.” You promised, glancing up into the helmet. The dark visor staring back at you. “I can’t abandon the child.” You added, as you glanced towards the cradle. The child sitting up already, ears twitching as it gazed at the both of you. 

The Mandalorian said nothing. Only gave a small nod, and then began to move out. You stayed close to the cradle, following close behind. You had an odd feeling it’d be a quiet walk back to his ship. 

\--

You had forgotten about the attack. Three more Nikto bounty hunters came, and were killed by the Mandalorian. The beeping Fobs left to be buried beneath the sand. And you had also seen what it was like for someone to be disintegrated. You hoped that didn’t haunt you. 

When Mando suggested setting up a place to rest shortly after, you didn’t contest it. Exhaustion from how much walking you had done in the day, and all the adrenaline that had been running through you was wearing off. 

You fed the child his ration bar, and ate the parts he didn’t. “Should I leave one out for you?” You asked, glancing up. The Mando was setting up a heat lamp. He let out a grunt each time his left arm moved. 

“No. It can wait.” He said, setting down the lamp once it was on. He sat down, cape spread out to the side. In one of his many pockets, he tugged out a small metal rod. You recognized it; a cauterizer. The Nikto had used it many times after fights, a quick way to deal with it. They had even gotten you to do it a handful of times, when there was a lack of others. It was a nice quick, star wars update to first aid. 

The Mandalorian removed his left pauldron, with a muffled groan. Just loud enough that you could hear it. “Do you want some help?” The baby was tucked back in, but seemed to sit up at the sound of the medical tool. 

“No.” He said this and then let out a groan, pained as he drew it awkwardly over his wound. He wouldn’t be able to see it. Not without a mirror at least. 

After a few more minutes of his groans, of the cauterizer going off and on, you turned to him again. “Are you sure you-”

“I’m not going to release you.” He said, his voice stiff. He went to do it again, and you saw how he only glanced over half of the wound, the other half cauterizing flesh that would most likely burn. 

You stood and approached him, and held out a hand. He glanced at you, and you smiled gently. “I know you won’t.” You paused, while you held his stare. Or at least you thought you did. “Can I help you, Mando?” The name sounded weird on your tongue. You remembered he had a real name but you couldn’t remember what it was, and part of you was thankful for that. Calling him by a name he never told you might start getting asked the wrong questions, some that you probably couldn’t even answer. 

That reminded you to check for the child after this. You remembered they had tried to heal the Mandalorian when this had happened. 

He slid the tool into your palm with only the smallest of nods, and your smile grew. Gingerly you adjusted his arm, and then took the cauterizer and began to gently move it over the torn flesh. He groaned, helmet turning upwards to stare at the stars that were starting to show, and you moved more slowly, carefully. 

Within minutes it was over, and you glanced over the wound once done. “How does that feel?” 

“Better.” He paused, and the helmet tilted down. “Thank you.” 

You handed him back the small tool, and nodded. “Anytime, Mando.” At least until you were given to whoever had ordered your bounty. Your brow furrowed at that thought. “Do you know who gave you my bounty?” 

The Mandalorian moved to put his pauldron back on. “An old Imperial. The same one put a bounty on the child.” 

“Oh.” You found yourself frowning, wondering. What did the imperial want with you? The question made your stomach twist. You didn’t want to know, you knew it was horrible enough that he wished to kill the child. 

“Do you know him?” He asked, and there was something underlining in his tone. You couldn’t place it. 

You shook your head ‘no’. “Only his face.” You managed to say that, every other answer clogging up in your throat. Couldn’t say you knew that he was working for that Moff. You couldn't remember the name of him, but the thought of him, of how he had wanted the child so badly to kill probably hundreds. That made a shiver run down your spine, and you glanced at the child. 

He had not approached like you thought he would, like he had in your memories, but seemed to be watching the two of you intently. You stood, smiling. “I think it’s bedtime for you.” You kissed between his ears again, and got a sleepy coo as a response. Tucking him back into bed, and then closing the lid. 

You turned to realize the Mandalorian was staring at you. You felt a sudden rush of heat come to your face at someone witnessing you put the child to bed. You moved to sit down a little quicker, and you swore you heard the helmet chuckle. 

“You’re good with him.” He commented, his voice quiet. 

“Thank you.” You pressed your hands into the bottom of your robe-dress thing. It had been practical at the compound, now walking for miles you longed for a nice pair of pants. You paused and glanced up at him. “Mando?” He grunted, his helmet still turned onto you. “Thank you. For saving me, saving us.” 

“I didn’t-” 

“I know.” You interrupt, keeping your gaze on him. Steady and firm. “We’re bounties and you’re a bounty hunter. But this… this has been the most safe I’ve felt in a while.” You glanced away from him, as you moved to settle into sleep. “Thank you.” 

He doesn’t respond, nor do you expect him too. You laid down, using your arm as a pillow so your head didn’t have to rest against rock. 

Your eyes closed and your head swam with everything you had done today. It buzzed, with everything. The deaths. The fact that you were outside sleeping under the stars. You listened as Mando eventually fell asleep. A few light snores coming out through the helmet. Could you even tell him that the Jawas would steal most of his ship? Could you give any warning? You felt your throat clench, like something was pressing down on it when you opened your mouth to try. You didn't try again, attempting to settle more. 

One thought kept coming back to the forefront of your mind, even as you did finally fall asleep. 

You knew what he looked like under the helmet. And that if he ever found out about that, it would probably mean your certain death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://sweatandwoe.tumblr.com/


End file.
